


The Rogue and the Princess

by WhoaNellie



Series: The Rogue and the Princess [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia's wedding night receives the full blown Whoa Nellie treatment of fanfiction romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rogue and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Rogue and the Princess  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)
> 
> A very close friend came to Whoa Nellie one day years ago saying, "I know you usually write Star Trek fanfiction but I have a great idea for a Star Wars story." Whoa Nellie replied, "Grab yourself some chocolate, pull up a chair to the keyboard and let's write it." Here is that story as told by Whoa Nellie. This is for you, Strawberry Shortcake.
> 
> George Lucas owns all the 'Star Wars' marbles. We just wanted to have a little fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> https://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

THE ROGUE AND THE PRINCESS

The Coruscant night sky was filled with stars as Han and Leia made their way across the Alliance's headquarters toward the main hanger where the Millennium Falcon was waiting for them. Grateful to finally have escaped their elegant, but interminable, wedding reception, Han remarked, "I don't think we'd ever have gotten out of there if Luke hadn't started using the Force to make people sleepy."

Laughing, Leia took his arm. "Tomorrow they'll wonder what broke the festivities up so early."

"Early?" He rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Sweetheart, that party has been going on for hours!"

"Diplomatic functions often last all night, almost always, in fact. It's only midnight now." Leia offered in explanation.

"And the reception began at four. Our wedding reception, remember, not some long, tedious diplomatic function. Eight hours was sure enough for me." He grumbled with exasperation. Eight hours had been more than enough. He was eagerly anticipating having his princess bride to himself at long last.

Halting in her tracks, she snapped, "Of course it was a diplomatic function. Or have you forgotten that I'm a diplomat? I have no intention of stepping down just so you can preserve some misguided sense of male ego. So you'd just damn well better get used to going to diplomatic functions, whether you like it or not; because you'll be attending a lot of them from now on, as my escort." She punctuated those last three words with her finger against the hard wall of his chest. "That means, sweetheart, that you'll leave all those tedious and interminable functions when I get good and ready to."

"You're beautiful when you're angry," Han smiled rakishly, regarding her with admiration. The fire that flared in her lovely eyes when she challenged him had the effect of a powerful aphrodisiac. "I love you."

"I know." Leia barely whispered the expected retort. She found herself held captive by his gaze, his handsome, chiseled features framing those hazel eyes and the firm set of his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat and her pulse sped up at the thought of those lips on hers. Her mind flashed back to their flight from Hoth aboard the Falcon. 'You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life.' His low, resonating whisper had sounded so smug as he backed her up, effectively trapping her between himself and the bulkhead. He had claimed her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, the sensations sending her head swimming. She had arched into him feeling the entire length of his hard, muscular form against every inch of her own, quickly-overheating body. She had never been kissed that way. No man had ever dared, until Han. The memory caused a shiver to race through her. The thought of his kiss alone was enough to make her weak in the knees. She fought down a blush, thinking of how much more they would soon be doing. "How far did you say the Falcon was?"

"Not far." He promised allowing his gaze to linger on her soft, feminine curves draped in exquisite bridal satin. The beads and sequins that covered her resplendent gown glittered under the lights of the capital city. She was looking up at him coyly through her thick lashes, her tiara sparkling as it rested on the braided coronet of her dark hair, the rest of it falling in long, luxurious tresses down her back. The full skirt of her gown swished seductively around his legs as they resumed walking toward the Falcon.

.................................

"An old Corellian custom," Han explained as he paused outside his captain's quarters aboard the Falcon. Effortlessly, he swept the princess up, her gown's many layers of lace and satin spilling over his arms as he carried her into the room.

Leia laid her head on his broad shoulder listening to the rapid pounding of her own heart. She welcomed the reassurance she found in the strength of his arms, the solid expanse of his chest, and the clean, masculine smell of him. When Han finally set her on her feet, she got her first look at the quarters and tears filled her eyes. Luxurious white silk sheets gleamed from his . . . their bed and a collection of voluminous pillows were piled at the headboard. The ordinarily utilitarian room was now lavishly draped with garland made of Alderaan bridal orchids and white satin ribbon. The orchids filled the room with their timeless scent, reminding her of home. The flowers alone must have cost Han a fortune. After the destruction of Alderaan, the bridal orchid, an Alderaan wedding tradition, had become very rare and very expensive. She only knew of a handful of greenhouses that had sucessfully transplanted the flower. Overwhelmed, she sighed, "Oh, Han."

"I may not be able to bring back Alderaan, Princess. But, I swear that as long as I live you will never again be alone." Tenderly, he cupped her chin and drew her gaze up to his. His eyes drank in the features of her beautiful face with her delicate cheek bones and lush lips.

"I love you." Leia vowed breathlessly, her eyes drifting shut as Han lowered his face to hers. Her mouth trembled as his firm lips brushed over hers in a barely-there promise of a kiss to come. Again, his lips caressed hers ever-so-softly. When his mouth finally captured hers in an impassioned kiss she almost melted. He very slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into the warm, moist depths. Instead of melting, Leia found herself going up in flames. Wanting more, she wrapped her hands around his head to pull him closer, tentatively nudging her tongue past his in her own erotic search of his mouth. She could feel her breasts crushed against the muscular wall of his chest. Pushing herself upward, her heart skipped a beat at the feel of her hardened nipples grazing against Han's hard, masculine contours. Her hands wound themselves into his thick, brown hair as she strained to pull him closer to her.

Han's hands moved to span her tiny waist, feeling the smooth satin beneath his fingertips. The way in which her supple curves moved against him as she responded to his kiss was almost maddening. Slowly, he slid his hands up the satin to her breasts caressing the full curves through her gown. With each breath her scent drugged him, his muscles tightening with anticipation. His hands traveled possessively over her, demanding access to every curve, his body hardening painfully at the need her beautiful body evoked. Feeling her tremble with nervousness, he reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to gaze down at her. Leia was gasping for breath and a heated blush was sweeping up her ivory skin from beneath the neckline of her gown. About to ask her what she was embarrased about, he was hit with the realization that his bride was a virgin. 'Idiot!' His own mind screamed at him. 'Of course she's a virgin. She's a princess!' He stepped back, his own breathing as ragged as hers, "Am I safe in assuming that you've never done this?"

"On Alderaan my virtue was strictly guarded. Then I was so busy with the Rebellion and there really wasn't time." She admitted with a small nod, sounding almost bashful. Recovering some of her composure, she gave him a sly smile, "Of course, there was some time after Bespin, but the man had the audacity to get himself frozen in carbonite making things a little too hard."

"Why, Your Worshipfulness, did you just make a ribald innuendo?" He chuckled as he removed his dress jacket, laying it across a small chair next to the bed.

Leia's retort was lost as she watched him casually unbutton his dress shirt. He seemed unaware of her attention as he peeled off the shirt and laid it on the chair with his jacket. Her eyes drifted over his broad shoulders, past the well-defined muscles of his chest, the bulging biceps of his upper arms and down along the tapering lines of his torso to the taut strength of his stomach. Mesmerized by the sight of his hard, muscular body stripped to the waist, she breathed, "Oh my."

Hearing her, Han looked over to catch her wide-eye gaze travel over him. As her eyes locked with his, she bit her lower lip and turned away. Walking over to stand just behind her, he beckoned softly, "Leia."

The sound of his voice caressing her name as his large hands on her upper arms pulled her back into his embrace was enough to cause butterflies in her stomach. His next words were familiar, but this time they were spoken with a soothing gentleness.

"Trust me."

"I do . . ." She gasped as he pushed her hair to one side exposing the delicate skin of her neck. The fluttering in her stomach spread throughout her body. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt his warm lips placing feathery kisses from the nape of her neck to just under her right earlobe.

His attention was drawn to the tiny buttons that ran down the back of her gown. He let his fingers trail lingeringly down the gown to open each button in it's turn, his hands gently pushing the gown off her shoulders when each button had been dealt with. As he bared the feminine slope of her shoulder, he brushed his lips against the creamy, ivory skin and whispered huskily, "You won't be needing this, Your Highness."

"Han . . ." Leia stammered apprehensively as his hands trailed down her arms slowly slipping the gown lower until it fell to the floor to pool at her feet.

"Shhh, sweetheart." He soothed as he carefully removed her tiara setting it down on the bedside table. Moving to stand in front of her, he leaned in to tenderly cover her lips with his, calming her fears with his quiet strength. He heard her soft sigh as she abandoned herself to his kiss. Faced with the sweet innocence of her reactions, he fought to keep a tight rein on his own needs. He wrapped both arms tightly around her tiny waist, suppressing the urge to explore her supple curves. He broke the kiss, placing several tentative kisses on her reddened, passion-swollen lips before pulling back. She stood before him in a slip of white shimmersilk, beaded and appliquéd in a pattern identical to her wedding gown, the tiny crystals glimmering in the muted light of his quarters. The soft curves of her breasts peeked tantalizingly from the bodice. The sheer material was gathered at her tiny waist, accentuating her svelte form, flaring out from her waist into sheer folds to fall softly to her ankles. She was a vision of absolute loveliness.

Leia was riveted by the man in front of her and she allowed her hands roam over the firm, muscular planes of his hard body. She thrilled at the breadth of his shoulders compared to her tiny palms. Gliding down the masculine slope of his shoulders to linger on the bulging biceps of his upper arms, the play of the strong muscles beneath her fingertips stirred her senses. Her hands journeyed back up to his shoulders, only to slide down the muscular wall of his chest stroking the rippling pectorals through the coarse chest hair. Drifting lower, she encountered the taut muscles of his stomach before being stopped by the waistband of his trousers. The fabric of his pants felt coarse against her palms in contrast to the smooth heat of his skin. Reaching down as far as her arms would reach she began exploring her new husband, her hands moving up his strong thighs, pulling back only slightly when she found the evidence of his need. Her curiosity overcoming her hesitance, she pressed against the bulge and was rewarded with a low growl from the back of Han's throat. Completely fascinated by her newest discovery, Leia continued to explore his inner thigh, the hard length straining impressively against his trousers. Her fingers would stray slightly, only to hear him gasp as her hand returned to the center of his desire.

Encouraged by her inquisitiveness, Han slipped the thin straps down off of her shoulders. His hands trailed down her arms as he slowly slid the sheer undergarment lower until it fell to the floor with her wedding gown. His eyes followed the soft material as it glided down the length of her body revealing every inch of her from the gentle swell of her breasts, down to the feminine curve of her hips and, finally, those shapely legs. Once he had removed all of her attire, he swept her back up into his arms, carrying her to the bed. As he laid her carefully on the bed and knelt next to her, he was struck by how delicate and petite she appeared. He removed the pins holding her braid in place, one by one. Her hair tumbled down to join the rest, a dark shimmering cascade that framed her face and fell across the pillows in a dark, satiny fan. Almost in awe, he murmured, "you're beautiful . . . absolutely perfect."

Leia's eyes fluttered shut as he lowered his face to hers and began to nibble at her lips, the teasing nips making her yearn for more. Her skin tingled as his large hands slid up her stomach to rest just below the full curves of her breasts. Covering her mouth with his in a long, deep kiss, his hands cupped her breasts, the heat from his palms radiating into her. When he started rubbing his thumbs over the hardened peaks, she reeled from the onslaught of sensations. Heated waves of arousal caused the fluttering to harden into a tight knot of desire in her stomach by the time his mouth finally released hers. Leaning in, he placed an open mouth kiss on the hollow of her throat, flicking his tongue very rapidly against the pulse point. She rolled her head back on the pillow, softly moaning.

His mouth made its way down the silken expanse of her skin to the heavy mounds cupped in his hands. The ivory skin tipped with deep rosy peaks and the lush roundness proved to be too much of a temptation for Han. He covered the tantalizing vision with his mouth, gently grazing the soft skin with his teeth before following with his tongue. His name was a caress in his ears as Leia moaned softly, holding his head with both hands, pulling him even closer as his tongue found the taut peak and leisurely swirled across it. Savoring her impassioned reactions, he nipped at the hardened crest slightly before suckling strongly. Only when he felt her writhing beneath his hot, moist assault did he allow one hand to surreptitiously drift lower until it reached its intended destination. He gently cupped his hand over her, hearing her gasp as his fingertips barely brushed the center of her heat already wet and aching for him. The discovery drove his own need up yet another notch. He carefully slipped a finger inside, finding the expected barrier. Mindful of the boundary, his fingers continued to caress and fill her erotically. He took her just to the edge and tethered her there. As her hips started to move against his hand, he growled with masculine satisfaction, "yeah, right like that sweetheart. I can make this so good for you, just let me."

"Please . . .Oh . . . Han," Leia whimpered mindlessly, her arms now down at her sides, hands clutching at the sheets. Her entire body felt as if it was made of liquid flames. His fingers stroked her with the skill of a virtuoso, taking her to near insanity. The burning needs his questing hand was building threatened to overwhelm her, his erotic ministrations setting every nerve in her body on fire. When his hand suddenly left her, she moaned in confusion, opening her eyes to see him standing next to the bed quickly stripping off his boots and trousers. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his powerfully built body and her eyes went wide with astonishment. Inquisitively, she reached out to wrap her hand around his hard length. His body leapt at her touch and her very aroused bridegroom closed his eyes and groaned aloud, his moans increasing in volume as she explored the contrast in textures of rock-solid hardness covered by soft, velvety skin.

Han opened his eyes to see the mischievous expression on her face. Taking a deep breath, he gently captured her hand and moved it away. Returning to the bed, he moved to cover her body with his own and promised, "You can play later."

"Han . . ." Leia's wavering voice trailed off. The muscular length of his body weighed her down, pressing her into the soft bedding. With his coarse chest hair tormenting her inflamed nipples, she writhed beneath him, desperate to ease the throbbing ache inside.

"Let me in, sweetheart, your body's ready." He coaxed. She shifted her legs for him and he settled himself between her thighs. His elbows were braced on either side of her shoulders, his hands cupping her head as he hovered over her. He began to slowly nudge himself into her softness.

She gasped at the erotic pressure of him pushing against her. She felt him ease himself just barely inside her, his body gently rocking back and forth, giving her a tantalizing glimpse of things to come. Every fiber of her being seared with sexual passion. She wanted to surrender herself to him, to feel him deep inside her filling her completely. Her arms encircled his neck and her eyes locked with his as she pleaded breathlessly, "Now, please . . . I need to feel you inside me."

"Trust me." Han whispered in a soft, bedroom baritone. Giving him a small smile, she nodded and grasped his broad shoulders. He pushed forward, firmly forcing his way past the barrier to bury himself deep inside her, his body completely filling hers. Leia bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, her small hands digging into the hard muscles of his shoulders. Wanting to give her body time to adjust to his, he struggled to hold himself immobile, using his weight to pin her hips in place. The feeling of her body seizing his was almost overwhelming; he had expected it to be tight because of her tiny size but he wasn't prepared for this. Sweat beaded on his brow and he took in deep breaths, struggling to control himself. Lowering his head, he nuzzled her neck and murmured into the soft skin, "Oh Leia . . .my sweet, sweet princess."

The pain was quick and sharp, but subsided as quickly as it came. She took comfort in his masculine presence and the weight of his body pressing hers into the soft bedding while her body adapted to his. As he nuzzled her neck, she could feel him buried deep inside her. The heat and fullness of it were utterly delicious. This new and exciting sensation was now refueling her desires, the initial discomfort forgotten. Moving restlessly beneath his long hard form, she purred, "Han?"

He lifted his head at the sound of her voice, his hazel eyes filled with loving concern. "Are you all right? Did I hurt . . ."

"I'm fine." She assured him, tenderly wiping the perspiration from his brow. Encircling his neck with her arms, she gazed up at him through her lashes. In a soft, shy voice, she pleaded, "Make love to me, Han."

His mouth captured hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Not breaking the kiss, he began moving in and out of her softness in a slow, steady pace. As her movements fell into step with his, he reveled in the waves of pleasure that washed over him. His lips and tongue mimicked his body's deep caress of the beautiful woman beneath him. He felt her body tightening around him, drawing him in deeper and deeper. He could sense her impatience as the supple curves of her body instinctively molded to his. He gradually increased the rhythm and she matched his movements, the urgency overtaking both of them. Breaking the kiss, he raised his head up to look down into her lovely face.

As Han began moving his length in and out of her in an even, measured pace, Leia's body milked him with each stroke creating waves of pleasure. She could feel a pressure beginning to build and she tried to reach for it, pushing her hips up in an effort to speed up their tempo. It was if her body had been expressly made for this pleasure-giving man. The coarse hair on his chest grazed her inflamed nipples adding to the fire that threatened to consume her. Her hands moved to stroke the tightly sculpted muscles of his arms and back, the powerful muscles rippling and bunching under her fingertips with each movement. Pushing her hips harder into his thrusts, she tried to urge him to move faster, her need almost painful in it's intensity. Suddenly, a primal scream ripped from her throat as her entire body rocked in ecstasy.

Han felt her body shudder repeatedly with pleasure and deep inside him a deluge broke loose. As an explosive release tore through him, his hips made a last strong, deep thrust.

As her breathing returned to normal, he rolled off to her side and she felt herself pulled against the dampened heat of his skin. "Well, that was fun."

Looking down at her in astonishment he echoed. "Fun? I thought you were a diplomat. Princess, after something like that you should be speechless, breathless even."

"Maybe you didn't do it right." Leia buried her face against his chest to hide her laughter.

"Maybe I . . ." He started to sit up but then felt her smile against his skin and reached over to tickle her instead. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying until I get it right."

Gasping at the renewed arousal, she excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled back onto her. "By all means."

.....................................................................................

Han awoke late the next morning, one of Leia's legs snug between his own and her face buried in his shoulder. Carefully he disentangled himself and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Leia was still peacefully sleeping when he emerged. Making a mental note to remind himself to ask her what all those bottles were and, more importantly, what they were doing in his bathroom, he made his way to the cockpit. Some time later, he had done a thorough check of all controls and double-checked the course for the Hapan worlds, where he and Leia would spend the rest of their honeymoon. He had one more system to check and then he planned to slip back into his bedroom and wake his beautiful bride. He grinned to himself as he remembered the night before, Leia's unrestrained passion and the unexpected gift of her innocence. "Just the begining of a life full of surprises, I bet," he told himself. If anyone had told him after their initial meeting that he would end up marrying her, he'd have laughed the idiot off the ship. Now, years later, after all of the adventures they had shared, never sure if they would get the chance to even live out the week between being frozen in carbonite, waking up blind as Jabba's prisoner along with Leia and the others, the Empire's interference, being chased, shot at, and almost roasted alive by three foot teddy bears, he figured he could handle whatever surprises were in store for them. Then he turned around and knew he would never be prepared for any of those surprises.

She was silhouetted in the doorway. Her newly washed hair flowed to her waist, its darkness serving as the ideal backdrop for the golden mist of the negligee that hid nothing of her perfect body. Han swallowed hard. That perfection in a dimly lit bedroom was overwhelming, but in the brightness of the Falcon's cockpit, it was blinding. His eyes slowly took in every detail of her delectable breasts, the curve of her waist and hips, her long legs and the femininity nestled between them before finding her mouth and finally her eyes, regarding him lovingly.

"I wondered where you'd gone," she said, not moving from the doorway.

Han opened his mouth, not sure if he could make the words come out. "I - uh, I just wanted to check and - uh, make sure that everything was ready to go before we - uh- left."

"I thought you had already taken care of that yesterday, and I know for a fact that you sent Chewbacca to check last night. You just can't stand to leave the Falcon alone. Besides, we've still got a while yet," she informed him, moving slowly toward him. Her negligee flowed around her in a sheer golden mist. Han noted the smooth perfection of her legs and hips and breasts even as he rose from the pilots chair.

"The fighter escort will be here at 1100 hours. I just wanted to be sure we were ready. As a matter of fact, I was just on my way back to bed."

"No way, flyboy. I've got you right where I want you." She placed one slender finger in the center of his bare muscled chest and pushed him slowly back into his chair, thinking to herself that that fighter escort would not show up until she let Luke know that she wanted them to. Han, now at eye level with her flawless breasts, could see that the only thing holding the sheer silk covering on was a trio of strategically placed ribbon ties. Leia sat in his lap, efficiently working the controls and radioing for take-off clearance. In very short order, she had maneuvered the Falcon out of the hanger and into a high orbit over the planet. She turned slightly in his lap and began tracing random patterns on his bare chest with her fingertips, her hands gradually drifting lower and lower until she reached the waistband of his pants. Han captured her hands and brought them back up to rest above his heart, imprisoning them there with his hands.

"Leia, sweetheart, not here. The bedroom has a perfectly good bed."

Leia tilted her head slightly, looking at him through her lashes as her lower lip came out in a slight pout. "Don't you like the view?" She began exploring his muscular chest with her lips, finding one small, hard nipple and encircling it with her tongue, smiling secretly when he groaned in pleasure.

"Windows," he managed to groan a minute later, fighting for a coherent thought in the midst of the incredible feelings she was causing.

"We're in orbit," she murmured. "There's no one to see." She closed her eyes and, one by one, the snaps of his trousers came unfastened.

Han gasped, "Been practicing, have we?"

"It has its uses." She freed her hands and continued her interrupted exploration, while her lips sought his other nipple. He untied those tantalizing little ribbons and her negligee fell to her waist, baring her breasts to his attention. He covered them with his hands, gently kneading before leaning forward to return the exquisite havoc she was creating. Suddenly Leia wasn't there, having moved off his lap to discard the negligee and kneel in front of him, intently slipping off his trousers. Her lips replaced her hands in the most intimate of kisses. Han fought for control as the moist warmth of her mouth enveloped him. Leia watched him from beneath her lashes, delighting in the look of total astonishment on his face. Deliberately, so he could see every movement, she swirled the tip of her tongue delicately around him. With an audible groan, Han's eyes closed and his head fell back against the pilot's chair. Feeling giddy with this new-found power over her sexy scoundrel, Leia redoubled her efforts. His excitement fed the matching desire in her.

Han gripped the sides of his chair, white knuckled. He rasped warningly, "Your Worship!"

Leia's eyes drifted shut as she deepened her concentration and reached out with the Force. Sensing he was at the limit of his control, Leia slowly moved back up his chest, seeking and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Without breaking their kiss, she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him. Thoroughly enjoying her control, she began moving slowly, drawing out her exquisite torture of him.

" Ooohhh -- I've dreamed about us, here, doing this," Leia moaned, emphasizing her words with the motions of her hips. Her fingers dug into the masculine slope of his broad shoulders as she thrust her hips into his faster and faster, giving in to the urgency of her desire. She felt his strong hands grip her tiny waist tightly as he began driving his hips up to meet her every motion. With every thrust his body filled hers completely. As wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her, Leia cried out, "Now, Han, now!"

"Leia," He growled, her cries of passion spurring him on. With one last, powerful thrust he held himself deep inside her as he shuddered with the force of his release.

Several moments later, Leia opened her eyes to find him watching her, love and wonder in his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Leia. Where did you ever learn to do that?"

"You taught me - just last night, remember?" She trailed a finger across his swollen lips and down his throat.

Quickly catching her roaming hands, he corrected her. "Before that - the more advanced maneuver."

"Han, my virtue may have been strictly guarded, but my reading material was definitely not. You know, you'd be amazed at what a curious princess can find in the palace library." She eyed him thoughtfully. "I'll have to remember to move that sort of thing if we ever have children."

Kissing the palms of her captured hands, he winked at her. "Don't move it too far; it sounds interesting. By the way, exactly what kind of fantasies has Your Highness entertained involving my pilot's chair?"

Leia's delicate features flushed pink. "You just fulfilled one of them."

"Oh, so you have others? Like what?" Now he was just playing with fire. He had to work in this chair, work that required some semblance of concentration to avoid running into little things like planets.

Leia shook her head. "A girl has to have some secrets."

"You're going to torture me, are you?" Han already knew the answer, so he didn't bother waiting for her reply. "Okay, then, will you at least tell me what all those bottles in my bathroom are?"

She laughed. "In our bathroom? Necessities. Bath gel, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, body splash, liquid powder. Oh, and bubble bath."

"So many?"

"There's not that many. I just have a couple of scents right now, usually I have four or five. I was kind of hoping I could talk you into buying me some more when we get to the Hapan system."

"Sure, so they can fall on me in the shower, too," he teased her.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. You should add a bathtub, a nice large one with whirlpool jets."

"A bathtub? I think I could be persuaded to do that." Han caught sight of the chronometer. "Leia, the escort should have been here twenty minutes ago! We've got to get dressed."

Leia laughed. "I never would have thought you were this modest," she teased, sliding away and gathering her negligee from the floor and tossing his trousers in his lap.

"I'm not," he replied, "but I'll be damned if I let those fighter pilots see you. You're way too beautiful for them, and besides, you're mine!"

"Don't worry, Luke's just now sending the escort," she told him, leading him out of the cockpit.

"Are you sure?"

Leia just laughed.

**FINIS**


End file.
